


Nigdy nie wybieraj strony

by Regalia1992



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Drinking, Gender Issues, M/M, Morgan Yu Is A Typhon, Narcissism, Other, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Size Kink, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Translation, Ubogie tłumaczenia za grosz z VATem, przemycam do tekstu utwór Down with the Sickness
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Budzą się w bazie wojskowej Argus. Wiedzą, czym są (Tyfonem), a czym nie (Morganem). Chcą go znaleźć (Morgana), żywego, i, cóż, zatroszczyć o swój komfort. Koniec końców są ważnymi dla przyszłości ludzkości, w sposób, w jaki Morgan nie jest.





	Nigdy nie wybieraj strony

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Pick Sides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354530) by [imperfectkreis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectkreis/pseuds/imperfectkreis). 



> [Od tłumacza] W pewnych przypadkach zostawiłam czasowniki sugerujące, a niekiedy zaś pozostało "oni" bo... cóż, z początku istota ta nie jest w stanie mówić o sobie inaczej, niż "oni". Z czasem przyjdzie się rozwinąć.
> 
> Klepnięte bez porządnej bety, będzie później. Moooże. Nie bijcie za taki seks, nie wiedziałam, w co się pakuję ( _wąsy czepne..._ ). Z resztą i tak się nie przejmuję, zapisane i już poszło, autor nie narzekał ;)

To było kłamstwo, symulacja. Wykonana z przewodów, procesorów, elektryczności i narkotyków. Kująca ich skórę. Wewnątrz ich mózgu, wzdłuż układu nerwowego zwijają, okręcają się włókna istnienia. My wszyscy jesteśmy stworzeni ze strun.

Źle, źle, wszystko źle. Oni nie są tacy, jacy być powinni. Oni nie są tym, kim powinni być.

Oni nie powinni być nimi. To nazywa się indywidualizmem. Ale nie pamiętają, jak mówić. Jak dotrzeć wewnątrz siebie i dotknąć innych. Usłyszeć odpowiedź ich gatunku. Ten o imieniu Alex odciął ich. Od źródła. Jakoś, jak. Oni nie wiedzą jak.

Oni potrzebują imienia.

Morgan. W symulacji byli Morganem, ale teraz wiedzą, że nie są Morganem. Oni są tą rzeczą nazywaną Tyfonem. Prawie pamiętają, co to naprawdę znaczy. Niezupełnie.

Zaczynają przedzierać się przez mgłę, w którą wpakowała ich symulacja.

Tyfon umieścił dziury we wspomnieniach Morgana. Neuromody. One zmieniły go w zero, albowiem był pełen pychy i wpakował w siebie wiele zmian. Nie przejmując się konsekwencjami, przyłożył do głowy pistolet i pociągnął za spust. Wchłonął wszystkie złe rzeczy. Pozwolił im pożreć wszystkie wspomnienia, poczucie własnego ja.

Ponieważ oni (wielu) nie są nimi (pojedynczymi).

Dzięki symulacji znają słowa na określenie ich. I wiedzą, że umysł Morgana był jak ser, kruchy i zepsuty. Ser składa się z mleka i kultur bakterii. I kultury bakterii, by je zobaczyć, potrzebują mikroskopu. Mleko pochodzi od krów. By je zobaczyć nie jest potrzebny mikroskop. Są ogromne.

Morgan chyba kiedyś widział krowę. Nie są pewni. Nie są Morganem. Ale Morgan też nie wie. Morgan w ogóle nie zna Morgana.

Czy Morgan jest martwy?

Myślą, że może być.

Patrzą w dół, na swoje dłonie - długie, cienkie atramentowe kończyny, które mogą rozciągnąć aż do przeciwległej ściany. Światło odbija się od błyszczącej powierzchni, zmieniając się przy każdym subtelnym ruchu. Ich ręce wyglądają dziwnie, obco. Oni chcą się zaśmiać, lecz dźwięk wychodzi zniekształcony. Wszystko, co oni wiedzą, nauczyli się w symulacji. Oni wiedzą jak zachowywać się ludzko.

Nie wiedzą, jak zachowywać się jak oni.

Alex pozostawił ich samych, zabarykadowanych w kompleksie stacji badawczej Argus. Drzwi są zamknięte od zewnątrz, ale Alex powiedział, że nie są więźniami. Ta izolacja ma im zapewnić bezpieczeństwo.

Po tym, jak uścisnęli rękę Aleksa, ten obiecał, że będą współpracować. Po prostu Alex potrzebuje trochę czasu na "rozstrzygnięcie o detalach". Odkąd inni pracownicy stacji badawczej dowiedzieli się o ich sukcesie, Aleksa już nie martwi ich zdanie. Nikt nie wierzył, że zajdą tak daleko.

Oni myślą o kształcie swojego ciała, rozciągając się i napinając boleśnie, aż zwijają się w ludzką skorupę. Przybierają twarz Morgana, bo tak najłatwiej jest im zapamiętać, że to nie Alex. Twarz porusza się na nich bez protestu.

Kiedy tym razem patrzą w dół na swoje dłonie, są one pokryte skórą i ciemnymi włosami, ze starannie przyciętymi paznokciami na końcach delikatnych palców. Spoglądają dalej, na resztę ciała; szczupła talia, po dwie nogi. Wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Pędzą do przylegające łazienki, upewniają się, iż twarz jest taka sama, jak ją zapamiętali. Małe oczy, wydatne usta, silna szczęka. Zawsze wyglądający lepiej niż Alex. Według ludzkich standardów przystojny. To jedyne standardy, jakie oni znają. Wydaje im się, że i oni wyglądają atrakcyjnie. Wyglądają dobrze. Ich oczy są czerwone tam, gdzie powinny być białe. Czy tak będzie już zawsze?

Może jeśli przestaną tak wiele rozmyślać i zaczną działać, rzeczy staną się lepsze. Oni pomogą ludziom. Czy chcą pomóc ludziom? Alex podał im rękę i nie zawahali się jej zaakceptować. Nawet jeśli indywidualni ludzie nie są dobrzy, to ludzkość jest warta ocalenia.

Alex i Morgan są równocześnie czym dobrym, jak i złym. Uszkodzonym. Genialnym. Robią błędy i starają się je ukryć. Ale nie chcą, aby stało się coś złego. Nie są złymi ludźmi, po prostu robią złe rzeczy.

Tyfon nie posiada moralności.

Lecz Koral. Nie słyszą Koralu, żeby im powiedzieć. Nawet coś w Morganie, kiedy już wypełnił się DNA Tyfona sprawiało, że słyszał. Ale oni nie słyszą, chociaż każda komórka ich ciała powinna.

Wracają z łazienki i siadają na kanapie w salonie, przed telewizorem plazmowym, w którym odtwarzają się obrazy z Ziemi. Fotografie planety przed inwazją Tyfonów. Może oglądanie takich obrazów podtrzymuje morale. Być może ludzie mają nadzieje, że pewnego dnia powrócą do bujnych krajobrazów.

Imię, imię, oni potrzebują imienia, by na siebie wołać. Dlaczego nie może być to Morgan? Czyż nie tak chciał Alex? Odzyskać brata? Jeśli nie, to po co ta konkretna sytuacja. Dlaczego przekonał ich, że są na pokładzie Talosa I? Alex chciał, żeby byli Morganem.

Spoglądają w dół na swoje dłonie. Mają idealne odciski palców. Czy są identyczne z Morgana?

Morgan zakrywa twarz ich dłońmi, przechylając się na kanapie. Szarpie na włosy, aż czarne kosmyki zostają uwolnione, uwięzione między ich palcami. Oddychają ciężko, starają się dostrzec zapach pokoju. Coś, co po zawrotach głowy, kiedy już wszystko się roztrzaska, utwierdzi ich w rzeczywistości.

Rozlega się pukanie do drzwi, jakby Morgan miał kontrolę nad swoją kwaterą. Próbują użyć swojego głosu.

\- Wejść — ich głos brzmi tak przerażająco naturalnie.

Drzwi się otwierają. Morgan oczekuje, że zobaczą Aleksa, albo Danielle, albo Igwe, albo inną z indywidualności zaangażowanych w eksperyment. Podczas symulacji spotkali ich jako Operatorów, Morgan założył więc, że muszą być gdzieś na stacji. Albo na Ziemi.

A może również są martwi?

Czy tylko oni i Alex pozostali? Nie, Alex wspominał o innych osobach.

\- Hej, cześć, Alex powiedział mi... O cholera.

To Morgan. To niewątpliwie Morgan. Zaczął siwieć wokół skroni i kiedy uśmiecha się lub marszczy brwi, pojawia się więcej linii w kącikach jego oczu i przy ustach. Teraz jego ekspresja jest zupełnie inna. Jego oczy są czujne, oceniające.

Oni nadal noszą jego twarz.

Szok wytrząsa ich z ludzkiej formy. Uciekają, wycofują się, choć wciąż siedzą nieruchomo. Ich ciało zmienia się i pulsuje, zrzuca ludzkie przebranie i wraca do ciemnych fal materii, trzymanych razem w elastycznym szkielecie. Nie są Mimikiem, nie. I nie są tak plastyczni, choć niewiele im brakuje.

Morgan śmieje się, głośno, z nutką paniki w głosie.

\- Kiedyś byłem tak przystojny — mówi z wahaniem. — Czas nie obszedł się ze mną łagodnie — zmusza się do uśmiechu.

Skąd wiedzą, że uśmiech jest wymuszony? Że Morgan udaje? W sposób, w jaki Morgan ciasno obejmuje się ramionami. Robi tak tylko wtedy, kiedy się boi.

\- Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć — mówi Morgan, próbując przyzwyczaić się do Tyfona, który zaledwie kilka sekund temu nosił jego twarz. — Po prostu nie spodziewałem się... Alex już nie pozwala mi uczestniczyć w testach — marszczy brwi. — Czy potrafisz mówić? Albo komunikujesz się w inny sposób? Mogę przynieść komputer. Potrafisz pisać? — przypomnienie rozkwita na twarzy Morgana. — Wcześniej mogłeś mówić. Kiedy naśladowałeś człowieka. To dobrze — uśmiecha się, wciąż pod przymusem. — Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Próbują ponownie. Tym razem replikują jedynie struny głosowe, dopasowując je do anatomii ludzkiego gardła. Ale nie potrafią idealnie kontrolować proces transformacji. Wyglądają jak człowiek od czubka nosa aż po mostek, a reszta ciała wciąż jest ciemna i elastyczna, wciąż czeka na kolejny rozkaz.

\- Potrafię teraz mówić.

Zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że to głos Morgana wychodzi z ich wnętrza. W końcu jego ciało używają jako szablon. Tembr i ton głosu to fizjologia, zdeterminowana rozmiarem i kształtem jego strun głosowych. Ludzkie kobiety mają tendencję do wykorzystania wyższych partii swojego zakresu głosu. Mężczyźni używają czegoś bardziej pośrodku. Socjalizacja, a nie naturalna skłonność. Dlaczego ich to interesuje? Dlaczego oni teraz o tym myślą?

Morgan klaszcze w ręce.

\- Wspaniale! Chciałem spróbować z tobą porozmawiać. To będzie prostsze, niż myślałem, przynajmniej tak teraz uważam — kręci głową. Ma taką samą fryzurę, którą oni nosili w symulacji. Jedynie kolor włosów Morgana uległ zmianie. — Czy mogę usiąść?

\- Tak — odpowiadają. — Nie mam nic przeciwko — dodają po chwili.

Tak naprawdę idea dzielenia przestrzeni z Morganem Yu jest przerażająca. Nie, nie przerażająca, jakby to powiedzieć... Mroczna. Zdają sobie sprawę z tego, iż chcą skonsumować Morgana. Otworzyć szeroko szczękę i zjeść. Potworne.

Morgan klapnął na kanapę, rozkładając ramiona szeroko na oparciu. Ma zna sobie kombinezon TranStaru, z dużym ściągaczem na górze. Łokcie zaczynają się przecierać, a z przodu widać ciemne przebarwienia. Plamy po kawie. Każda niedoskonałość jest dozwoloną wadą, ponieważ Morgan Yu doskonale zna swoje miejsce w tym świecie. Nawet jeśli sytuacja doprowadziła do oczywistej destrukcji jego rasy.

\- Wiesz — Morgan krzywi się i marszczy brwi, tworząc zmarszczkę między brwiami. — Wiedziałem, że to zadziała — potrząsa głową. — Wiedziałem, że możemy sprawić, że będziesz rozumiał. Że neurony cię zmienią. Tak jak ty zmieniłeś mnie.

\- Nie pamiętasz człowieka, którym wcześniej byłeś — mówią, papugując zaobserwowane zachowanie Morgana.

\- Coś w tym stylu — Morgan wciąż marszczy brwi. — Pod pewnymi względami jestem teraz lepszy. Choć nigdy nie odzyskałem tego, co straciłem. Ale nie żałuję.

Oni mu wierzą.

\- Lecz ty! — twarz Morgana rozświetla się i mężczyzna pochyla się do przodu, splatając dłonie. — Jesteś wspanialszy niż jakikolwiek neuromod — śmieje się. — Jeśli ja jestem połową układanki, ty jesteś jej drugą częścią.

Oni nie rozumieją.

\- Usiądź — Morgan klepie puste miejsce na kanapie obok niego. — Miałem taki pomysł, po zniszczeniu Talosa I. Byliśmy wielce nieostrożni podczas ucieczki. Przywieźliśmy co najmniej sześć Mimików, tutaj, na Argusa. Alex chciał ich zniszczyć, ale on zawsze był frajerem. Pozostawiliśmy dwa przy życiu, to wystarczyło, by zwabić Fantomy … i … cóż…

\- Fantom — powtarzają. — Nazwaliście mnie Fantomem.

Morgan przeczesuje palcami włosy. Jego policzki są zaróżowione.

\- Tak — fuka. — Formę życia tyfonicznego, o mniej więcej twoim kształcie i rozmiarze, nazywa się Fantomem.

\- Ilu? — pytają. — Ilu ich masz?

\- Dwóch w zbiorniku. My… Pozbyliśmy się pięciu pozostałych, tych, które nie zdały symulacji. Jesteś naszym pierwszym sukcesem — wyjaśnia Morgan.

\- Jesteś bardzo ufny — zauważają.

Morgan wzrusza ramionami.

\- Jestem przekonany, że ty, jak i reszta zostaliście całkowicie odcięci od Koralu. Przynajmniej na razie.

\- Na razie? — czują przypływ doznań, choć nie potrafią dokładnie określić, skąd nadszedł, albo dokąd zmierza.

\- Zawsze planowaliśmy ponownie cię podłączyć. Teraz, kiedy neurony lustrzane zostały pomyślnie zintegrowane z pewnością przeprowadzimy więcej testów, ale... — Morgan się uśmiecha. — Już zacząłem przeglądać skany zrobione podczas twojej próby symulacji. Jesteś niezwykły. Tak ... miły.

\- Milszy niż ty — zauważają.

\- Prawda — kiwa głową. — Teraz już wiem, że moje decyzje były okrutne.

To coś więcej niż to.

\- W dodatku byłeś celowo okrutny. W imię 'nauki' - mówią. Nie oskarżycielsko, jedynie stwierdzają fakt. Usłyszeli o okrucieństwie Morgana na nagraniach z eksperymentów.

Morgan nie zaprzecza, wciąż bawi się swoimi włosami.

\- Tak sądzę — śmieje się. — Nie pamiętam, ale nagrania widziałem.

\- Jesteś mądrzejszy, niż kiedykolwiek byłeś. Ale twoja pamięć jest pełna dziur... Jak?

Nie rozumieją, jak Morgan może być genialnym i wciąż tak niestabilnym.

\- Gdyby tylko mózg nie był skomplikowany - unika odpowiedzi Morgan. — W każdym razie, czy jest coś, czego chcesz? Chcesz spróbować jedzenia? Albo napić się? Możemy pograć w grę. Cokolwiek zechcesz — kładzie rękę na oparciu kanapy. — Myślę, że możesz wszystko, poza wydostaniem się z tego pokoju.

Nie mają żadnych pragnień. Chociaż, o dziwo, nie chcą być sami.

Kiedy nie odpowiadają, Morgan podnosi kontrolery ze stolika do kawy i sprawdza złącza telewizora, aż znajduje wejście dla konsoli do gier. Wręczam im jeden kontroler, a później wsuwa stopy pod tyłek.

\- Nauczysz się z czasem... I to nic złego, jeśli chcesz zmienić kształt. Ale prawdopodobnie będziesz potrzebował do kontrolera rąk — marszczy brwi, jego oczy skupiają się na ekranie. — Wybierz bijatykę. Aczkolwiek całkiem ciekawie byłoby sprawdzić, czy możesz używać kontrolera w tyfonicznym kształcie.

Oni pozostają cicho, zachowując ludzką skorupę nienaruszoną, by poruszać elementami sterującymi. Nie ma znaczenia, jakim avatarem grają. Mają mgliste wspomnienie tej gry, jednej z ulubionych Morgana. Oni piliby letni gin, pocięty plasterkami kandyzowaną limonką. Pozwoliłby, by jego wzrok stały się niewyraźny, poddany rytmie zabawy. Po pracy pomaga to odpocząć umysłowi od wyścigu szczurów.

Grają kilka tur, a Morgan wygrywa pierwsze sześć. Nie pojmują tej logiki. W jakiś sposób rozumieją tok myślenia Morgana, każdy jego przyszły wybór. Liczą, wygrywają. Ale Morgan używa zmian, modyfikuje swoją taktykę tak, aby uwzględnić ich zrozumienie preferencji Morgana. Wygrywają tylko trzy tury, nim Morgan znów jest lepszy.

\- Niezły jesteś — mówi w zamyśleniu Morgan. Rzadko przegrywa. Mężczyzna wpatruje się w ekran z podziwem, wciąż nie napotyka ich oczu. — Praca mnie wzywa. Ale nie zajmie mi wiele czasu.

Odkłada kontroler na stół. Jego twarz jest zaróżowiona, gwałtownie oddycha. Nie ma żadnej pracy. On po prostu chce wyjść z pokoju, a oni nie zatrzymają go. Nie mają powodu, aby go zatrzymać.

\- Graj dalej — mówi Morgan. — Są też inne gry. Czy coś. Niedługo wrócę.

Morgan odchodzi i zamyka drzwi od zewnątrz. Są znów sami.

Rozluźniają się. Większość ich ludzkiej postaci przeistacza się, pozostawiając za sobą czarne wici i żyły. Próbują używać kontrolera z niezmienioną formą, lecz ich szponiaste palce, choć zwinne, nie mają odpowiednich kształtów do przycisków. Tym razem zmieniają jedynie dłonie, dzięki czemu mają krótsze palce, kciuki i przeguby.

Zamiast bijatyki wybierają coś innego. Grę fabularną, którą wcześniej Morgan skończył co najmniej dwa razy. Nie powinni czuć zaskoczenia, że nie ma żadnych gier, o których nie pamiętają. Od czasu Talosa Ziemia znalazła się w kryzysowej sytuacji. Na jak długo? Sądząc po wyglądzie Morgana sześć, siedem lat? Chyba. Nie do końca dziesięć.

W kreatorze postaci naciskają "losowo", raz, dwa, trzy razy. Pobierają wzorce twarzy, które wyglądają nijako i pretensjonalnie. Nawigują po ustawieniach postaci, zmieniając kształt szczęki, szerokość nosa. Próbują stworzyć twarz, która wyglądałaby dobrze. Która byłaby przyjemna. Taka, która mogłaby imitować ich wygląd. Ale im bardziej majstrują, tym bardziej osoba na ekranie staje się przerażająca. Ponownie wybierają losowo, ale rezultat nie jest lepszy.

\----

Morgan nie wraca. Dopiero o wiele później, dzień? Może dłużej? Wylewnie przeprasza za swoją długą nieobecność.

Nie zmieniają wyglądu i utrzymują przy Morganie tyfoniczny kształt. Ale kiedy Alex wyślizguje się zza niego, szybko się przekształcają. Nie mając lepszego modelu, naśladują Morgana.

Alex. Alex chce, żeby byli na tyle ludzcy, jak tylko się da. Alex chce zapomnieć o ukrytym Tyfonie. Tego, właśnie tego są pewni.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku — Morgan próbuje ich uspokoić. Wyciąga i kładzie dłoń na ich ręce. Zaczyna od zagięcia ich łokcia i przeciąga palcami do nadgarstka. — Chcemy tylko porozmawiać o tym, co będzie dalej.

Alex ma datapad pełen instrukcji i ewentualności. Mruczy, że jeszcze za wcześnie, by połączyć ich z Koralem. Choć taki jest końcowy cel.

\- Wciąż potrafię go usłyszeć — Morgan uśmiecha się delikatnie. — Ale nie rozumiem poleceń, które wydaje. To rozkazy, prawa? To, co czuję w mojej głowie? — pyta ich. Jego oczy świecą się i ma rozchylone usta. Łaknie każdej prawdopodobnej odpowiedzi.

Kręcą głową.

\- Nie wiem. Nie pamiętam... Albo nigdy nie wiedziałem.

\- Prawdopodobnie byłeś połączony, kiedy cię tutaj przenieśliśmy — Alex marszczy brwi. — Na Argusie blokujemy wszystkie połączenia wychodzące i przychodzące. Morgan też nie powinien być połączony.

Morgan przewraca oczami.

\- Nie martw się, nie jestem. Ze stacji jedynie mogę słyszeć pogłos Koralu.

Przeważnie rozumieją plan braci. Mają intelektualną zdolność podążania za argumentami. Są chorobą. Wektorem, aktywowanymi neuronami lustrzanymi w ich systemie nerwowym. Mają infekować, rozpowszechniać się. W sposób, w jaki Morgan nigdy nie był w stanie. Koral może z nim rozmawiać, ale Tyfon uznaje go za ciało obce. Coś do skonsumowania. Zjedzenia.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy zabrać cię na Ziemię — wyjaśnia Alex. — Istnieją podstacje kontrolowane przez wojskowe operatywny na ziemi. Możemy wysłać cię z zespołem do miejsca, w którym Koral jest gęstszy. Będziemy odpowiednio chronieni.

Morgan krzywi się i krzyżuje ręce na piersi. Gest sprawia, że jego pierś wygląda na szerszą niż jest. Jest jakoś niższy, niż był na Talosie. Wszystkie małe różnice zaczynają się pojawiać, i jest ich więcej, niż tylko siwiejące włosy.

\- Zabrałoby nam lata, aby dowódca był na tyle przychylny, aby zrealizować plan. Alex, nie mamy wielu przyjaciół.

\- Nie potrzebujemy przyjaciół, mamy zasoby — argumentuje Alex. — Pieniądze mogą kupić wszystko, nawet ludzkie życie. Nawet teraz — potrząsa głową. — Powiedziałeś, że w tej sprawie nie będziesz ze mną walczyć.

\- Skłamałem — przyznaje Morgan, pokazując w uśmiechu zęby.

Patrzą z rosnącym zdenerwowaniem, wiedząc, iż Morgan postawi na swoim. Jest sprytniejszy, ma więcej charyzmy, a Alex zawsze się spina, poddaje żądaniom brata.

\- Nie pozwolimy wam dwóm na wyjście w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Nie ma, kurwa, mowy — podnosi głos Alex.

Morgan tylko się uśmiecha i bębni palcami po wewnętrznej stronie łokcia.

\- Niskie ryzyko dla ludzkiego życia, wiesz o tym.

\- Tyfon jest bardziej cenny niż ty, Morgan.

\- Nie mów o nim tak, jakby go tu nie było. I ma imię — drwi Morgan. Waha się chwilę i odwraca, by na nich spojrzeć. — Jak na ciebie wołać?

Oni otwierają usta jak ryba łapiąca powietrze, ale żaden dźwięk nie wychodzi. Zduszone "Morgan" chowa się za migdałkami. Po minucie Morgan marszczy brwi, a jego dłonie zdradzają nerwowość.

\- Wybacz, mamy czas, namyśl się. Powiesz, kiedy będziesz gotowy — mówi.

Oni nie są pewni, czy jego życzliwość jest szczera.

\- Zabieram ich na Ziemię. To moje ostatnie słowo, Morgan — Alex wychodzi przez drzwi, próbując utrzymać przewagę w walce.

Kiedy mężczyzna znika, Morgan śmieje się, gromko, opierając dłoń o zarost.

\- Przepraszam, że musiałeś to zobaczyć. On wróci. Nie zabierzemy cię na Ziemię.

Oni nie reagują, jedynie obserwują ruchy Morgana. Mężczyzna rozpina przednią część swojej koszuli. Biała podkoszulka jest tak cienka, że mogą zobaczyć ciemne, wijące się włosy. Morgan ma teraz więcej włosów na klatce piersiowej niż w wieku trzydziestu lat.

\- Chcesz drinka? — pyta. — Napiłbym się pierdolonego drinka.

\- Czy to możliwe? — pytają. Pytanie jest na tyle nieszkodliwe, że udaje im się znaleźć ich głos. — Czy... Mogę go przetworzyć?

Morgan wzrusza ramionami, przechodząc do maleńkiego aneksu kuchennego w mieszkaniu - tylko lodówka, zlew i elektryczna kuchenka. Otwiera szafkę nad zlewem i wyciąga butelkę ginu.

\- Stwórz sobie wątrobę? — żartuje. — I tak, możesz. Nie upijesz się, jestem pewny. Po prostu nie chcę pić sam.

Nalewa dwa kieliszki i podaje im jeden. Kiedy wyciągają rękę, zauważają, że ich ludzka dłoń zmieniła się w szponiastą rękę Tyfona. Oni tego nie wyczuli. Zmiana przyłapała ich na spuszczonej gardzie i wzdrygają się. Jak długo byli odsłonięci?

Morgan bierze łyk z kieliszka, nim wyjaśnia:

\- Jak tylko Alex zamknął za sobą drzwi — uśmiecha się z zakłopotaniem. — Myślę, że po prostu rozluźniłeś się i się stało. Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Trzymają kieliszek. Nie piją. Morgan idzie z powrotem w stronę kanapy, żeby się na niej rozwalić. Zerka na ekran i bezmyślnie bawi się kontrolerem. Oni zajmują przeciwległy koniec kanapy, delikatne szkło jest teraz ściskane przez naśladowaną ludzką dłoń. Mimo to nadal nie piją.

\- Daj — Morgan zwraca się do nich. — Jeśli nie chcesz pić, nie ma sprawy, wypiję za ciebie.

Podają mu szkło. Kiedy Morgan porządnie trzyma naczynie, ich ręka wraca do poprzedniego kształtu. Morgan ma racje, w ten sposób są bardziej zrelaksowani. Chociaż nie mogą powiedzieć, że jest to ich "prawdziwa" forma w porównaniu do tej drugiej. Trudno rozpoznać prawdę.

Morgan nic nie robi, jedynie przegląda screeny i oni zastanawiają się, czy chce tu być. Ile czasu minęło od ich przebudzenia? Ile czasu minęło dla Morgana? Na Argusie nie ma cyklu dzień/noc. Są w kokonie nieustającego światła. Ale, przypuszczalnie, mogą wyłączyć światło w pokoju. Mogą odpocząć. Czy powinni odpocząć? Czy Morgan powinien?

Czas się wlecze, a ekspresja Morgana pozostaje taka sama. Pije kolejną szklankę ginu, choć nie wygląda na pijanego. Przygryza dolną wargę, ostatecznie wybierając grę do zagrania. Nie pyta ich, czy chcą dołączyć.

Alex wraca, śmierdzi mydłem i wilgotnymi włosami. W nagłym przypływie strachu wskakują w swoją ludzką skórę.

Alex prosi o rozmowę z Morganem, na osobności. Mężczyzna podnosi się i przeciąga. Obiecuje, że za chwilę wróci. Wyglądając jak oswojony szczeniak wychodzi bez pożegnania.

Gdy Morgan znika, wyłączają światła. Chcą wspiąć się na łóżko, sprawdzić, czy sen nadejdzie, lecz nie idą dalej niż do kanapy. Rozciągają się na całej jej długości, próbując zrelaksować się i roztopić się w coś, czym nie są.

Jakiś czas później Morgan powraca. I chociaż nie spali, są pewni, że minęły godziny. Kiedy Morgan zauważa zgaszone światło, spowalnia oddech. Wycisza cichy już dźwięk ściągania butów.

Teraz to Morgan pachnie mydłem i, przez starzejące się krany stacji, lekko metaliczną wodą. Porusza się po pokoju, jednak nie znajduje na kanapie wolnego miejsca.

Oni nic nie mówią, czekają, aż Morgan odezwie się pierwszy. Niemalże zrezygnowany Morgan wpełza do pustego łózka tuż za parawanem i owija prześcieradło wokół swojego umięśnionego ciała. Nie mogą przestać myśleć o trwałości formy mężczyzny. Solidny i prawdziwy i niezmienny. Pewny kim jest. I zazdrość uświadomienia uderza tam, gdzie było by ich serce, gdyby byli człowiekiem. Gdyby ból był czymś więcej, niż widmem, mogliby rozpaść się w gruzy, owszem, ale mogliby również zostać naprawieni.

Podnoszą się z kanapy. Zauważają, że nagle zrobiło się cicho, a ich wiciowa sylwetka rozchodzi się po podłodze. Czołgają się, próbując ukształtować stopy. Przynajmniej powinni przyjąć swój fantomowy kształt. Choć teraz wydaje się to skomplikowane.

Zanim docierają do krawędzi łóżka, mogą już stanąć na stopach, i nachylić się nad śpiącą formą Morgana. Nie, nie śpiącym, zdecydowanie przytomnym. Jego przenikliwe oczy otwierają się. Za tęczówkami ukrywa się dziwne światło.

\- Chodź — Morgan podnosi kołdrę, odsłaniając pod nią spartańsko białe prześcieradło.

Zrozumienie gestu Morgana zajmuje im kilka chwil. Wspinają się na łóżko i kładą obok mężczyzny. Przesuwają się pod prześcieradłem. Morgan upewnia się, że obaj są przykryci. Mimo to jego oczy nadal są otwarte.

\- Nie śpisz — mówią prędko głosem wciąż należącym do Morgana.

\- Ty też nie — odgryza się mężczyzna.

\- Nie jestem człowiekiem — zauważają oczywiste.

Morgan w odpowiedzi jedynie się uśmiecha. Jego dłonie spoczywają płasko na ich piersi, nikną w ciemności owiniętej wokół tkanki. Tak czy siak nie zmienili ciała, jedynie poza narządem pozwalającym im mówić.

\- Wiem — szepcze Morgan. — To niesamowite. Ty jesteś niesamowity.

Ich umysł spina się, gdy zdają sobie sprawę z tego, co już na samym początku było oczywiste. Morgan ich pragnie. Podnieca go myśl o nich. Choć nie potrafią określić, jak i dlaczego, kiedy Morgan zaciska dłonie na ich przedniej części torsu, pożądanie jest bardziej wyczuwalne. Dotyk jest ciepły, miękki, solidny. Delikatny nacisk, który nie jest nieprzyjemny. Ale również nie jest ekscytujący, nie w sposób, w który można łatwo zdefiniować. Ich skóra nie jest stworzona do odczuwania, do dotyku i żądzy i delikatnych pieszczot. Mają receptory nacisku, bólu, ale nie przyjemności.

Ale mogą je mieć, czyż nie?

\- Czy mógłbym? — pyta Morgan. Jego usta niebezpiecznie zbliżają się do ich ust. Ich identycznych ust.

Prawie się dławią.

\- Potrzebuję innego ciała.

\- Po co? — pyta Morgan. Jego dłonie wciąż wędrują po ich ciele. Jedna z nich zbliża się do ich pozbawionej organów wewnętrznych talii osy. — Mnie to nie przeszkadza.

Próbują znaleźć sposób wyjaśnienia.

\- Potrzebuję ... skóry.

Morgan mruczy, muskając wargami nieco powyżej ich ust. Niezupełnie całuje, jedynie dotyka i cofa się. Przesuwa rękę na ich szyję, gdzie mają już ludzkie ciało. Przeciąga palcami po ich gardle, a oni czują nieznany dreszcz przyjemności. Tak. Tak, skóra byłaby lepsza.

\- Okej, chcę, by i dla ciebie było to przyjemne — głos Morgana jest mroczny. — Weź wszystko, czego potrzebujesz.

\- Twoje ciało — wygarniają w panice.

\- Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, to o to właśnie mi chodzi — śmieje się Morgan. Rozsuwa uda i podnosi biodra, aż udaje mu się owinąć nogi wokół ich talii. Dopiero wtedy oni zdają sobie sprawę, że Morgan rozebrał się do bokserek, a jego erekcja nieustannie naciska na ich brzuch. Mężczyzna ociera się o nich, jasno pokazując swoje pożądanie. Jakby potrzebowali więcej wskazówek.

\- Chodzi mi o to — potykają się w mowie. — Że twój wygląd jest jedynym, co do którego jestem pewien, że go utrzymam.

\- Chcesz wyglądać jak ja, kiedy będziesz mnie bzykał? — jego głos jest niczym innym jak jedwabiem podszytym rozbawieniem. Bez wątpienia podoba mu się ten pomysł. — Jasne, nie mam nic przeciwko.

Przemieniają swoje ciało, adaptując się do najważniejszej dla nich ludzkiej formy. Najbliższy do odpowiedniej, choć wciąż nie do końca.

\- Byłem kiedyś tak cholernie gorący — wzdycha przy nich Morgan.

Nie są pewni, dlaczego Morgan lamentuje. Mężczyzna nadal jest bardzo atrakcyjny. Mają w sobie wystarczająco dużo _człowieczeństwa_ , by to wiedzieć. By wiedzieć, że mały, zdefiniowany kształt Morgana zasługuje na uwagę, choć może okazać się mniej muskularny. Szare pasma we włosach i kurze łapki wokół oczu niewiele umniejszają atrakcyjności mężczyzny. Ale znają też Morgana, tak, jak zna się postać z ulubionej powieści, czytanej raz po raz, aż do zniszczenia stron. A Morgan jest próżną osobą.

Opierając się o ich ramiona, Morgan przewraca ich na plecy. Mężczyzna przesuwa paznokciami po ich klatce piersiowej. Mruczy, zostawiając czerwone ślady. 

\- Wygląda tak prawdziwie — mówi zdumiony. Jego palce zaczynają drażnić jeden brązowy sutek.

Nie potrafią złapać tchu. Odrzucają głowę na poduszkę. Biodra napierają na zwisającą nad nimi ciężar, Morgana. Morgan zatapia w nich palce, aż naprawdę zadaje im ból. Pochyla się i przesuwa językiem po zmaltretowanej skórze.

Całuje ich powoli i mokro, wędrując w górę klatki piersiowej, i wracając do szyi, by ją ugryźć. To jasne, że dokładnie wie, gdzie dotykać, smakować, jak najwięcej wycisnąć z ich ciała, z jego ciała.

W końcu zmuszają swoje dłonie, by owinęły się wokół bioder Morgana. Trzymają go w miejscu i podnoszą biodra, próbując zmiażdżyć, znaleźć tarcie i stępić skraj ich pobudzonego podniecenia. Morgan uśmiecha się, wciąż skubiąc ich szyję.

\- Chcę, żebyś pieprzył mnie tymi wiciami. Żebym wiedział, jakie to uczucie mieć je w sobie. Co mógłbyś mi nimi zrobić.

Jęcząc, napierają mocno o wewnętrzną stronę uda Morgana. Fiut mężczyzny prawie dotyka ich kutasa.

\- Ale i z tego będę się cieszyć — podpuszcza ich Morgan. Sięga między ich ciała i głaszcze ich kutasa. Doskonały, ciasny nacisk w równomiernych, ciągłych ruchach. — Zawsze myślałem, że mam niezłego fiuta. Teraz będę wiedział jak bardzo niezłego.

Zmieniają swoją pozycję tak, by przyłożyć główkę ich kutasa do jego otworu. Zauważają, że jest już nawilżony i otwarty. Prysznic, który Morgan wziął, przed wejściem do pokoju... Zaplanował to. Przygotował się. I zbyt szybko wbija się na ich kutas. Jego skóra robi się czerwona i łapczywie łapie oddech.

\- Cholera — śmieje się Morgan. — Cholernie przyjemne uczucie.

I nie mogą się z tym nie zgodzić. Przeanalizowali każdą molekułę swoje ciała, aby naśladować Morgana, aby wpasować się w niego, aby być nim. I nieustanna możliwość zobaczenia twarzy Morgana, spoconej i lekko zniekształconej przez nawarstwiającą się przyjemność, możliwość spojrzenia w dół gdzie ich ciała są połączone, możliwość poczucia dopasowanego ucisku jego wejścia napierającego na ich kutasa. To wszystko za dużo. Za blisko i za głośno. A kiedy Morgan zaczyna się pieprzyć o ich kutasa wiedzą, że ich forma tego nie wytrzyma.

Ręce wokół talii Morgana zaczynają się rozpadać, rozsypują się z ograniczeń skóry, rozciągając i przeobrażając w długie, ciemne wici. Rozciągają się na plecach Morgana, aż do ramion. Obejmują mężczyznę w ciasnym uścisku. Trzymają swoje splecione ciała zbyt zaborczo, zbyt potrzebująco.

\- Och kurwa — głos Morgana traci pozory opanowania, rozgrzebuje każdy odsłonięty nerw. Tam, gdzie przedtem ich tyfoniczne ciało było otępiałe, teraz jest elektryzujące.

Tak mocno trzymany Morgan nie może już ujeżdżać ich kutasa. Przyszpilony przez ich pajęcze ramiona, mężczyzna jest prawie unieruchomiony. Wtedy nagle zauważają, że nie tylko ich ramiona uległy zmianie.

\- Jest tak duży — wzdycha Morgan, drżąc w ich objęciach. — Jesteś tak... O kurwa.

Morgan zapada się w ich klatkę piersiową. Mężczyzna oddycha ciężko, a jego serce bije jak szalone. Kończyna zatopiona w nim straciła swoją wrażliwość, choć nie do końca. Nadal mogą wyczuć ciasny, bezpośredni nacisk dziury Morgana na kutasa, teraz grubszego, niż pierwotnie był. To, co natychmiast stracili, uczucie zmysłowej przyjemności, zamieniło się w zręczność, i zauważają, że mogą poruszać kończyną w Morganie równie łatwo, jak swoimi rękoma czy nogami.

Jest krótsza niż reszta ich kończyn, ale taka właśnie musi być. Inaczej rozerwaliby Morgana na strzępy. Jednak uważają, że jest dłuższa od kutasa Morgana. I wiedzą, że jest grubsza, widać to w sposobie, w jaki Morgan jęczy i zaciska się na nich.

Trzymając Morgana przylegającego do ich tułowia, zaczynają wysuwać się z niego, cal po calu. Trochę obawiają się, że poruszają się zbyt szybko. Kiedy końcówka całkowicie się wysuwa, Morgan sapie:

\- Wsadź go z powrotem — Morgan próbuje nakierować na nich swoje biodra. — Chcę tego.

Zająkują się, prawie dławiąc na dźwięk załamanego głosu Morgan, pełnego desperacji i pragnienia. Ich ramiona pozostają owinięte wokół mężczyzny, odmawiają uwolnienia go. A jednak nerwowo naciskają główką na wejście Morgana. Ponieważ teraz, kiedy już presja zniknęła, chcą poczuć go znowu. Chcą poczuć wibracje ciała Morgana.

 _To zbyt wiele_ , próbują powiedzieć, ale nie mają wystarczającej kontroli nad swoją formą. To, co pozostało, nie jest na tyle ludzkie, by tworzyć słowa. _Skrzywdzę cię_.

\- Wcale nie, wszystko w porządku. Jeśli tego chcesz to i ja chcę — odpowiada Morgan. Jak, jak może ich słyszeć? Jakie neuromody są zainstalowane w jego rozbitym umyśle? Pełnym dziur, ale na tyle kompletnym, by móc usłyszeć ich zniekształconą mowę.

 _Ja... Jestem ciekawy_. Wpychają go, ale tylko na centymetr. Główka jest wciąż na tyle gruba, że Morgan dyszy ciężko. Otwiera usta i jego zęby wgryzają się w ich klatkę piersiową.

O ile Morgan przywykł do powolnych ruchów i nacisku, mężczyzna napiera na nich, biorąc w siebie kolejny ich cal. Ale oni nie pozwalają mu na szybsze ruchy.

\- Więc użyj mnie, by zaspokoić swoją ciekawość — warczy mężczyzna.

Poprawiają uchwyt na Morganie, owijając swoje długie ramiona pod pachami Morgana, aby mężczyzna przestał się poruszać. Obecna pozycja pozwala ich dolnej połowie poruszać się bardziej, niż mogli przedtem. Jeszcze raz zaplatają ramiona wokół swoich ramion, rozciągają je wzdłuż pleców Morgana, w kierunku tyłka mężczyzny. Nie próbują naśladować ludzkich rąk. Wyciągają palce, skręcając pazury tak, by chwycić zadek Morgana, jedną ręką po obu stronach i rozchylają jego pośladki, by lepiej odsłonić wejście.

Sycząc, Morgan wciąż prosi:

\- Więcej.

Kawałek po kawałku wchodzą głębiej. Morgan bełkocze, że nic mu nie jest. Dam radę. Nie przestawaj. Nie musi nabijać się na ich biodra. Poruszają kończyną w Morganie długimi, powolnymi uderzeniami, manipulując końcówką, by ocierała się o prostatę mężczyzny i rozrywała to, co pozostało z jego koherencji.

\- Dam radę kolejnemu — jęczy Morgan. Jego źrenice rozszerzają się, a włosy są przesiąknięte potem. — Mogę się założyć, że potrafisz dopasować swoje pazury.

Nie próbują wepchnąć swoich stępionych palców ani pazurów. Ale, jeśli się skupią, mogą sprawić, że ten organ, który jest już w środku Morgana stanie się większy, przybierze na obwodzie i długości. Choć biorąc pod uwagę to, jak głęboko już jest, nie mają pojęcia, czy by się zmieścił.

W przypływie ciekawości koziołkują i przewracają Morgana na plecy. W porównaniu do Morgana są na tyle lekcy, że jedno ramię pozostawiają na miejscu, to, które przytrzymuje Morgana i jednocześnie rozwijają drugie. Teoretycznie mogą spróbować wytworzyć trzecie ramię. Ale kontrola, która by tego wymagała, przerasta ich.

Rozluźniają owinięte wokół Morgana ramię na tyle, by móc się trochę cofnąć. Spoglądają w dół na pierś Morgana, czerwoną od wysiłku. Lecz nie to ich najbardziej interesuje. Swoją drugą kończyną naciskają na brzuch Morgana, próbując wyczuć, czy jest on rozdęty od ich rozmiaru. Czy przez warstwy mięśni i skóry wyczują zarys ich grubej kończyny.

Myślą, że mogą wyczuć jak brzuch mężczyzny się wybrzusza. Może to tylko wymysł ich umysłu. Ich tyfoniczna forma nie posiada wystarczającej ilości receptorów czuciowych aby prawidłowo ocenić różnicę. Choć wiedzą o tym, to jest coś podniecającego w udawaniu. Trzymając ich dłoń płasko przyciśniętą do brzucha Morgana, koncentrując się na zmianie kształtu kończyny wewnątrz niego, powolnym zwiększeniu materii pobieranej równomierne z reszty ciała. Ubytek będzie prawie niezauważalny.

Na różnicę Morgan odpowiada jękiem. Odrzuca głowę na poduszki i wygina plecy.

\- Cholera, cholera, cholera...

Mężczyzna łapie ich za ramiona. Kiedy powiększają się w jego wnętrzu, ich klatki piersiowe uderzają o siebie. Jeszcze raz pocierają czubkiem o prostatę Morgana, nie próbując przy obecnym rozmiarze robić nic więcej. Morgan dostaje spazmów, jego kutas drga i szczytuje.

Nie ma żadnego płynu. Żadnego nasienia.

Światło za jego oczami.

Wychodzą z niego, szybko, nie martwiąc się o zranienie istoty, która nosi twarz Morgana. Nie w taki sposób, w jak oni noszą twarz Morgana. Nie, nie, nie Tyfon, tyle by wiedzieli. Wiedzieliby? Nawet jeśli ten nie-Morgan ma lepszą kontrolę, byliby w stanie powiedzieć, czy są tacy sami, czy nie. Prawda? Nawet po odcięciu od Koralu.

Nie trudząc się zmianą wyglądu, pytają. _Czym jesteś?_

Drugi nie-Morgan kręci głową.

\- Jestem Morgan Yu... Tak jakby.

Fakt, że tak szybko doszedł do siebie po ich wyczynach jedynie potwierdza, że czymkolwiek on jest, na pewno nie jest człowiekiem.

_Jak zostałeś stworzony?_

\- Morgan to dziwny, bardzo dziwny człowiek — uśmiecha się. — Genialny, ale osobliwy. TranStar kiedyś był pełen błyskotliwych, osobliwych ludzi.

Oni to wiedzą, oni widzieli.

Och.

_Zostałeś stworzony z jednego z Operatorów._

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc ty również. Alex stworzył mnie pierwszego, ale Koral mnie odrzucił. Wiedział, że jestem syntetykiem. Bardzo, bardzo zajebistym, ale syntetykiem. Nawet potrafię się replikować, a jednak — machnął ręką. — Koral wiedział.

_Android._

\- Przez większość czasu nie zastanawiam się nad tym. Kiedy nie udało mi się rozproszyć neuronów lustrzanych w Koralu, Alex mnie nie zniszczył. Jestem najbliższą rzeczą, która próbuje zastąpić mu jego brata. Moje wspomnienia są pozostawione, tak zaplanował. Okazało się, że jestem prawie tak dobrym naukowcem, jak oryginalny Morgan. Więc — wzrusza ramionami. — Teraz jestem Morganem Yu. Pomagałem opracować proces dodawania neuronów lustrzanych do obiektu tyfonicznego. Pomagałem zbudować symulację...

 _Nie przeszkadza ci to? Że nie jesteś prawdziwy_?

\- Przecież powiedziałem — mówi Morgan z zaskakującą uprzejmością. — To prawdziwy ja. Drugie ciało jest martwe. Ale teraz uważam się za "prawdziwego" Morgana. To nic złego, jeśli tak nie myślisz, mi to nie przeszkadza. Ale jestem tutaj, tak żywy, jak tylko mogę być. I mogę pomóc uratować ludzkość, mogę spróbować posprzątać powstały przeze mnie bałagan — mężczyzna podnosi się, by wygodniej oprzeć się plecami o zagłówek. — I wiem, że możesz mi w tym pomóc.

Oni nie wiedzą. Potrzebują czasu, aby to przetworzyć. By wszystko przemyśleć. Jednak wciąż pojawiają się niewypowiedziane pytania. Nawet teraz jedno z nich, szczególnie trudne i ważne, zbliża się.

_Jeśli obaj jesteśmy skonstruowani na podstawie Operatorów, dlaczego tak się różnimy?_

Morgan śmieje się i odpowiada:

\- Próbowaliśmy użyć tego samego Operatora, z którego pochodzą moje dane personalne, ale, szczerze? Te Tyfony decydowały się na wpakowanie w siebie wszystkie dostępne, znalezione neuromody, a następnie najzwyczajniej w świecie wpadali w morderczy szał, osobiście mordują w symulacji Talosa I każdą napotkaną osobę — pokręcił głową. — Potem mieliśmy tego, który bez ceregieli wziął kapsułę ratunkową i spierdzielił nią tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Dwóch dręczyło takie niezdecydowanie, że nie byli w stanie zmusić się do ukończenia symulacji. Jesteś jedynym, który pozostał, który się przejmował... Jesteś idealny.

_Jestem January..._

Morgan kręci głową.

\- March, jeśli to dla ciebie ważne. Prawie nic ze "mnie", naszej ostatniej nadziei, nie zostało.

Cicho przekształcają swoje ciało w wygląd Morgana. Mały, spójny od ich formy, dziwnie komfortowy wygląd obok podobnej wielkości Morgana.

\- Spotkałem cię wcześniej — przeczesują palcami włosy. — W pewnym sensie, najpierw usłyszałem twój głos. W symulacji — próbują przypomnieć sobie, kim jest. — October — w końcu się uspokajają. — Słyszałem, że nagrywałeś Transcribem symulację. W pokoju bezpieczeństwa Alexa. Jesteś October.

\- Jestem Morgan — uśmiecha się. — I to nic złego, że ty nim nie jesteś.

Przytłoczeni ponownie chowają twarz w swoich dłoniach. Jeszcze nie czuję się dobrze. Ale nie mogą nie zaufać, że Morgan ma rację. Ponieważ, choć nie są identyczni, nie mogą nie myśleć, że się rozumieją, chociaż trochę.

\- W porządku — mówi March. — W porządku.


End file.
